


Exile

by CrazyGirl92



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl92/pseuds/CrazyGirl92
Summary: Based off of Exile-By Taylor Swift.Elijah comes home for Christmas and sees his Ex-girlfriend.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Mikael/Esther Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> A:N: When I first heard Exile by Taylor Swift, Elijah and Katherine immediately jumped into my mind. I just love this song and I think it fits the couple very much! I couldn’t quite get this one the way I wanted it, but it’s a song that’s both sad, contemplative and resigned. It’s a weird feeling when you see an ex again that you haven’t really had closure with. I hope you enjoy!

**Exile**

“Merry Christmas!” Called the crowd of people as Elijah Mikaelson was rushed into the warm mansion by his family butler. The lawyer smiled genuinely as the elderly man took his winter coat. His mother and sisters have decorated everything in a gentle white light. Golden tinsel and white lace everywhere to offer the guests a winter palace feel. 

“Son.”

Elijah’s mouth tightened at the sight of his aging yet brutely effective Father, “Father.”

“I see you have not brought a guest. Your mother-“ Mikael was cut off by a squealing Rebekah who had finally noticed her final brother’s arrival.

“Elijah!” Rebekah’s arms wrapped tightly around her brother’s neck. “Mother is on a rampage. Since you are once again without a date I would start chatting up all the single women unless you want a repeat of Easter” his sisterly lovingly whispered kissing his cheek before letting him go.

“Father, Mother is asking where you ran off to” Rebekah smiled brightly at her father successfully turning his attention towards his youngest daughter. He gave a final warning look towards Elijah, before allowing Rebekah to drag him towards Esther in the middle of yet another crowd.

Scanning the crowd Elijah let out a small sigh as he found his siblings around the room with their significant others. Freya stood next to their parents, with a beautiful woman on her arm. If he recalled correctly her name was Keelin. Kol was laughing boisterously from another room, his arm wrapped casually around the young Davina. Finn and Sage were wrapped up in each other as usual. Rebekah was on the arm of the blonde boy from town, Matt. Even Niklaus was smiling softly at an excitable blonde, in the middle of a familiar group. Elijah felt a stab in his heart as he thought about the woman he thought he would be enjoying this evening with. That’s when he turned towards the left and he saw her.

  
_I can see you standing, honey  
With his arms around your body_

_Laughin’, but the joke’s not funny at all  
And it took you five whole minutes  
To pack us up and leave me with it  
Holdin' all this love out here in the hall_  
  


Her dark brown curls were making waves across her back, an arm of a vaguely familiar man wrapping his arm around her. The new couple were standing by the Christmas tree, talking with her younger sister and Elena’s gaggle of childhood friends.

“You’re not going down that road again are you?” A pat on his shoulder jolted Elijah out of his revere. 

“Kol” Elijah sighed as his younger brother took his place beside him.

“Best to forget her, mate” Elijah nodded his head as if in agreement but the calculating look in Kol’s eyes before he shook his head muttering that he needed to rescue Davina before Elijah was once again left to his own devices.

Despite how much he tried his eyes kept glancing over to her. He could practically still taste her on his tongue. Licking his lips Elijah had to force himself to breathe. They had been nothing short of a disaster fighting constantly.

They’ve already been here before.

  
_I think I’ve seen this film before_

_And I didn’t like the ending  
You're not my homeland anymore  
So what am I defending now?_

_You were my town, now I’m in exile, seein’ you out_

_I think I’ve seen this film before  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh_

Katherine could feel his eyes on her without turning her head. She knew that once she did then she would have to stare into his brown eyes. Eyes that would look at her as if she committed an act of betrayal. It was preposterous, Katherine had every right to be here. She was friends with Rebekah for goodness sake!

Did his eyes have to look at her as if she betrayed him? Why wouldn’t she come with a date? They had been over a while now. Katherine Gilbert could remember that conversation as clear as day.

She had been visiting him up in New York as he was busy studying for the Bar Exam in New York and would be taking it again in Virginia. They had offices all around the country and his father made it clear eventually Elijah would be leading the New York office once he got his feet wet. Instead of a relaxing visit, before his exam nothing she did seemed to help.

“I don’t think this is working, Katerina.”

He always called her Katerina, knowing the English version of her name always bugged her. Something about the tongue of her heritage always felt better to her.

“Excuse me?” She vaguely recalled herself replying. Her mind was already fuzzy with as if her body was trying to understand what was happening.

“I’m permanely moving to New York after the summer. You planned to stay in Virginia for at least another year or two finishing up your degree and trying to get into fashion internships.”

“So?”

“Every time we see each other we fight, Katherine.”

“That’s it? We fight and will have to stay long distance for a little while longer? You come home every bloody holiday anyway!”

“Katherine…I wish you would understand-“

“I understand perfectly. You are a coward” Katherine spat. “You are one of two golden children of your family and it’s your turn to find a suitable bride and marry. Finn ended up with someone I know your mother doesn’t approve of.”

“Finn has nothing to do-“

“Bullshit” Katherine hissed, “You know none of your siblings will manage to satisfy your parents so you have this idiotic notion that you have to.”

“Katherine you aren’t listening” Elijah tried, “we just aren’t in the same place anymore. We argue constantly.”

“Whatever, Elijah. Fine you get your way you’ve ended it. Hope freedom is all you hope it would be” Katherine shook her head as she stormed into his bedroom locking the door. She leaned against the door breathing heavily forcing herself to yell that she’d be out of his hair in hours.

Shaking her head out of the memory the brunette laughed quietly. He broke up with her damn it! Her date for the evening, Stefan Salvatore, a childhood friend of hers who she had always had a small crush on looked at her with concern. Before she had met Elijah, Stefan had been the man Katherine had believed would be her Prince Charming.

Ha! The idea of Prince Charming was laughable now.

  
I can see you starin', honey

Like he’s just your understudy  
Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me

Second, third, and hundredth chances  
Balancin' on breaking branches  
Those eyes add insult to injury _  
_  
  


Katherine fidgeted in her attempt to ignore Elijah’s stare. Her movement caused Stefan to turn to her and frown, “is everything alright?”

Katherine gave him her best smile, “just some unwanted stares.”

Stefan’s frown deepened looking up and found himself face to face with Elijah Mikaelson. “I see” Stefan murmured softly, “do you need to go talk to him?”

Katherine’s smile turned genuine at the kind man before her, “it wouldn’t do any good. Let’s just enjoy the time, okay?”

“Alright” Katherine could see in his eyes that he didn’t quite believe her. Not that she blamed him, Katherine’s relationship with Elijah was rather legendary in this town. She placed her lips near Stefan’s ear and whispered that she was going to get a drink. Once obtaining confirmation that he had heard her. She left him to Damon and his girlfriend, her very own sister before escaping out the kitchen door.

I think I’ve seen this film before

And I didn’t like the ending  
I'm not your problem anymore

So who am I offending now? 

You were my crown, now I’m in exile, seein’ you out

I think I’ve seen this film before

So I’m leaving out the side door  
  


“Katherine.”

She had just managed to pour herself another glass of red wine, her nose wrinkling at the idea of egg nog. Her back was toward the door allowing Elijah to entire unnoticed. The brunette froze as her name fell from his lips.

“Elijah” His name came out as a sigh, forcing herself to turn around her hands gripping the countertop. Her brown eyes scanned his body and she fought down the feelings that he brought out in her.

“You came” Elijah kept his gaze on her eyes, he felt a twinge of regret remembering the last time he had laid eyes on her.

“I was still invited. Seems as if you were not the only Mikaelson who enjoyed my company” Katherine cringed, at the defensive tone her voice had taken.

“Katherine-“

“Don’t Elijah” Katherine’s words came out as a plea. “You’ve already said enough.” Grabbing her drink the young woman quickly squeezed past him. She didn’t bother to let out a dob when she didn’t feel or hear him make a move towards her.

  
  
_So step right out, there is no amount  
Of crying I can do for you  
All this time_

_We always walked a very thin line_

His eyes never left her figure as she walked away from him, again. His fingers were curled into his palm until he felt the sting of his nails digging into his skin. He remembered how easily she could be by his side. His smile used to be wider than any of his siblings. 

“Elijah?” His mother called his name in concern, “what’s the matter?”

“Nothing Mother. I just ran into an… into an old friend” The lie felt like ash on his tongue. Thankfully his mother didn’t say anything more, only looked in the direction Katherine had gone with a thoughtful expression.

The woman hummed softly, “come Elijah. The festivities cannot begin with you after all. We so rarely have all my children together.”

  
  
_You didn't even hear me out_ (You didn't even hear me out)  
_You never gave a warning sign_ (I gave so many signs)  
_All this time_  
_I never learned to read your mind_ (Never learned to read my mind)  
_I couldn't turn things around_ (You never turned things around)  
_'Cause you never gave a warning sign_ (I gave so many signs)  
_So many signs, so many signs_  
You didn't even see the signs

Katherine felt itchy with Stefan standing so close to her when Elijah was standing across the room with his siblings. Caroline and Davina had left their counterparts sides to rejoin their group as the Mikaelson clan stood on the staircase, much like a royal family. Was he starring directly at her? His gaze felt like the sun on her skin.

She refused to meet his gaze. Elena looked over to her with concern, “are you okay?”

“It’s nothing Elena” Katherine whispered harshly, “just mind your own business.”

She didn’t miss the harsh glare of Caroline who whispered, “Elena just give her a moment okay?” Her younger sister nodded still starring at her with concern. 

God why did she have to come to this bloody party? Katherine pretended to listen to Esther Mikaelson talk about tradition, congratulating her son for his law degree and passing the Bar. The blonde continued to list her family’s accomplishments. Davina rolled her eyes as Esther made Kol sound like an angel with a gift for science. When really all Kol managed to do was install the fear of the professors with his knowledge and the fact his family practically bought the university.

He would make a good teacher, Katherine thought if he didn’t enjoy antagonizing his parents so much. Caroline hid a laugh as Esther beamed at Niklaus for his paintings, everyone knew she thought it had been a waste of time until people started noticing his talent. Katherine clapped through it all.

This was no longer her family to protect from overbearing parents.  
  
  


_ I think I’ve seen this film before _

_ And I didn’t like the ending  
You're not my homeland anymore  
So what am I defending now?  
You were my town, now I'm in exile, seein' you out _

_ I think I’ve seent his film before _

_ So I’m leavin’ out the side door_  
  
Thankfully Katherine was able to avoid Elijah for the rest of the party. Yet she never managed to get the feeling of his gaze off of her. Everywhere she went Katherine felt his presence, as she chatted up Caroline and Klaus. Winking at Klaus for the ring he showed her when Caroline went to chat with a University friend. She could practically feel his rage as Stefan held her respectfully on the dance floor. Whenever she saw him, her gaze naturally found their way to glancing over at him. It was as if there was a magnetic pull between them.

It was only when Stefan went to get the car, Katherine waiting by the door. All their friends having said their goodbyes minutes ago that he found her.

“Katherine.”

“Elijah” She whispered.

“I…” Elijah paused, “I wanted to offer my congratulations on your New York Internship with Vogue, I believe Caroline said.”

Katherine smiled as pride shown through her face, “I start in the new year. I think New York is a big enough city for the two of us.”

Elijah chuckled, “I think so. Stefan’s a good man.”

Katherine looked at her ex closely before smiling softly, “he is. I hope he can move on from Elena soon.”

Elijah’s eyes widened, “You’re not?”

“I’m… happy with the single life for the time being” Katherine took her time answering. The longer they talked the more her anger faded. Would she ever stop feeling like this around him? Katherine honestly didn’t know.

“I see…. Well you know if you ever need anything” Elijah said awkwardly rubbing his neck with a gloved hand.

“I know” Katherine waved at him as Stefan pulled up with the car stepping out of the car. She gave Stefan a soft smile when he noticed exactly who she was speaking with.

“Are you okay?” He asked once she was safely tucked into the car. She turned to look out the window where Elijah was still standing there looking at their car.

“Not really…but I will be.”

  
  
_So step right out, there is no amount  
Of crying I can do for you_  
_All this time  
We always walked a very thin line  
You didn't even hear me out_ (Didn't even hear me out)  
_You never gave a warning sign_ (I gave so many signs)  
_All this time_  
_I never learned to read your mind (_ Never learned to read my mind)  
_I couldn't turn things around_ (You never turned things around)  
_'Cause you never gave a warning sign_ (I gave so many signs)  
_You never gave a warning sign (All this time)_  
(So many times) _I never learned to read your mind_  
(So many signs) _I couldn't turn things around (I couldn't turn things around)_  
_'Cause you never gave a warning sign (You never gave a warning sign)_  
You never gave a warning sign  
Ah, ah


End file.
